villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan)
'Jeffy '''is the main character from SuperMarioLogan. Although he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series, Jeffy appears to be very contested that everyone hated or get too annoyed: often this is due to his stupidity, but there have been times when Jeffy sometimes started off acting as an antagonist by torturing Mario while Mario gets annoying and frustration with him in every video that they appear in together, even though he could get rid of him. People have even suggested that Jeffy should go back with his real parents in a future SML video, getting rid of him permanently (a few have gone even far as to suggest killing him off). Despite his negative reception received so far, other fans have argued that Jeffy's negative reception is mostly due to Jeffy's Bad Word!, in particular, which has gone on to become of the most infamous and controversial SML Movies to date. They essentially argue that ever since the release of this controversial episode, that they automatically reject any episode that has Jeffy in it at all: for example, many fans point out that Jeffy haters complained about Rosalina's Parents! for having Jeffy in it, despite the fact that Jeffy only had about one minute of screen time and was not even the main focus of the episode. Many SML fans have also hated Jeffy from Locked Out, it soon became the most dis-liked video of all time. This makes the two most dis-liked videos of Jeffy. Alignment: Contested (some fans say good, some hate) Personality Jeffy is a highly stupid kid who has a tendency to keep putting stuff in his nose, mainly pencils. He is reluctantly looked after by Mario and Rosalina, which he calls them "Daddy" and "Mommy". He is also flat-out retarded, outranking Tony The Tiger on the List of character attribute rankings. He is arguably one of the few children with autism and may be suffering from ADHD. He has a habit of spanking his diaper despite some fans which strangely happens to be outside his pants. When he is called a "bad boy," he tends to throw a tantrum by throwing his head onto any surface, but calms down when he is called a "good boy." His parents delivered him to Mario possibly because they were too annoyed by his stupidity, and did not want to deal with him any further. Junior and Joseph think that he's awesome after surviving a game of Russian Roulette once and Rosalina is more loving and caring towards him. Rosalina also acts like a motherly figure to Jeffy. Jeffy, however, has been shown to act smart, but in a dumb way at times, such as in "Jeffy's Homework!", when he reasoned that 8-4=8, since they are taking 4 out of the equation, even going on a profanity-laced rant. Later, in "Jeffy's Bedtime!", he called the nameless tall character in ''Green Eggs and Ham a liar, since the character claimed that he liked the green eggs and ham, but the illustration clearly shows that he didn't eat the ham at all. He used to live at 7 before being dropped off at Mario's door. Jeffy also tends to poop his pants a lot. He has also shown a bratty side, as seen in "Jeffy's Bedtime!", where he demands that Mario and Rosalina make him green eggs and ham, and in "Jeffy Gets Potty Trained!", when he demands that Rosalina give him marshmallows instead of peas, also in "The Hitman!", where he refuses to eat his nuggets because they didnt gave him 20 toys and throws them away. Antagonistic Roles To be added Quotes To be added Trivia * Many fans complained by saying that Jeffy is offensive and that he makes a mockery out of those with mental conditions. Later, Logan stated that Jeffy is supposed to be funny like Chef Poo Poo, not mentally disabled. Others don't like Jeffy because he only exists to make poor Mario miserable and make stupid jokes. This is a mistake that Brooklyn T. Guy has made in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!. * In the Pokémon series, Jeffy owns a Cookie Monster who can use Thunderbolt. * Despite being extremely stupid, Jeffy is still able to do many impressive acts, such as accurately painting the Mona Lisa on his Easter egg, finding a golden egg even though Mario threw it away, and say the full alphabet backwards. * Jeffy is first seen without his helmet in "Where's Jeffy?". * Jeffy sometimes speaks normally, and in 3rd person. * Jeffy is so far the only character to strike the same identical pose until "Jeffy's Mistake!". * His theme song is Doh De Oh by Kevin Macleod﻿. * Jeffy has his own facebook page, and an Instagram Page. * In Jeffy's Birthday, it is revealed that Jeffy's birthday is on August 21. * The Jeffy puppet can be found on the Etsy website. The Jeffy puppet on Etsy costs $500. * According to some fans, he is similar to I.R Baboon from I Am Weasel as both like to put stuff in their noses. * Jeffy is seen with his eyes bulging in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!, Jeffy Sleepwalks!, Jeffy's Birthday!, Jeffy's Sister!, and more (including one eye). * On September 22, 2016 until September 27, 2016, SML is selling Jeffy t-shirts for $19.99 USD and $26.11 Canadian dollars. This was revealed in Jeffy's Sister and the link for the website is on the description of Jeffy's Favorite Song. * Jeffy seems to have replaced Tony as the most retarded character in the series (contrary to belief, this is not a good thing). * Jeffy is afraid of ostriches and lolipops. * In Jeffy's Birthday! it was revealed that Jeffy had a piece of paper in his pocket that says important information. Clearly, his parents might still love him and this might mean that Jeffy was lost by his real parents and someone else found him, and dropped him off at Mario's doorstep. * It is revealed that one of Jeffy's favorite treats is chocolate cake in Locked Out. * GameCubeDude300 has a strong dislike for Jeffy, but gives him a chance to be funny after he reacted to Jeffy's Homework!. Gallery To be added '' Videos ''To be added Category:Dimwiits Category:Hated Characters